Main:Tutya Yılmaz
Istanbul, Turkey |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-2019 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Istanbul Technical University; Istanbul Gymnastics Club (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Fernando Guerrero, Tugce Saritepe Akbas; Isa Salgin (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Tutya Yılmaz (born June 4 in Istanbul) is a retired elite Turkish gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She has been a member of the National Team since 2013, and represented Turkey at the 2014 European Championships, 2014 Youth Olympic Games, 2015 European Games, and 2015, 2017, 2018, and 2019 World Championships. Junior Career Yılmaz made her international debut at the Olympic Hopes in Russia in 2013, where she won team and balance beam bronze, and placed fourth in the all-around and fifth on uneven bars and floor exercise. The following year, she competed at the Junior Mediterranean Championships, winning balance beam gold, and placing fourth in the all-around and vault, and fifth on uneven bars. She represented Turkey at the European Championships, and while she did not qualify to any individual events, she did help Turkey earn an individual spot for the Youth Olympic Games. She was chosen to compete at the Youth Olympics, where she placed eighth on vault and floor and tenth in the all-around. Senior Career 2015 Yılmaz made her senior debut at the Baku Prepares meet, where she won all-around silver. She began competing on the World Cup circuit that year, placing seventh on floor in Cottbus in March. She also placed fifth on balance beam, sixth on floor exercise, and ninth on vault at the World Cup in Varna. She was named to the Turkish team for the inaugural European Games, where she placed thirteenth in the all-around. After placing eighth on floor at the World Cup in Osijek, she was selected to compete at the World Championships in Scotland, but did not qualify to any individual events. 2016 Yılmaz started off the season by placing sixth on beam and seventh on floor at the Baku World Cup. She also competed at the Doha World Cup, but did not make the event finals. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event in Brazil, placing fifty-third in the all-around and qualifying as an individual to the Olympics. She followed that up with a sixth place finish on beam at the Varna World Cup. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but did not make the event finals. She fared better at the Mersin World Cup in July, winning balance beam gold in front of a home crowd, and placing fourth on floor exercise and fifth on uneven bars. Rio Olympics Yılmaz competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. She posted a very impressive 14.500 on balance beam that qualified her as the third reserve for the final. Overall, she placed forty-second in the all-around. 2017 Yılmaz injured her knee at the Turkish Championships in September.knee injury In October, she was well enough to compete on the uneven bars at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but a fall in qualifications landed her out of the event final. 2018 Yılmaz returned in full form at the Koper World Cup in June, finishing eighth in the floor exercise final. She went on to compete at the Mediterranean Games in Tarragona, Spain, where she placed fifth with her team, sixth on uneven bars, and tenth in the all-around. In July, she competed in front of a home crowd at the Mersin World Cup, where she won three silver medals: uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. She continued to struggle at the Szombathely World Cup in September, where she placed eighth on floor exercise. She also competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Yılmaz competed at the Baku World Cup and Doha World Cup in March, but didn't qualify to the event finals in either competition. She was slated to compete at the European Championships in April, but withdrew the morning of qualifications when she began experiencing pain in her Achilles tendon.Achilles tendon pain She returned to competition in September at the Mersin World Cup, where she won silver on floor and placed fifth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but falls on uneven bars and and balance beam dropped her in the standings. She placed ninety-first in qualifications and failed to qualify as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Yilmaz announced her retirement on Instagram on October 15.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2016 - "Alfa Full Version (Semi Final)" by Robotboys References